


A Week of Adventure

by ohnoshefell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gendrya - Freeform, Sassy Arya Stark, a full week of gendrya looooove baby, and everyone knows it, axgweek, axgweek2019, grumpy gendry, they are in love obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoshefell/pseuds/ohnoshefell
Summary: It's AxG week and this is my first time participating, so please sit back and enjoy the ride :)Day 1:Let's Run AwayDay 2:Marry Me NowDay 3:ReunionDay 4:Just Get NakedDay 5:Don't Lie to MeDay 6:I'll Be ThereDay 7:Because I Can





	1. Let's Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy these little prompts! I'm so excited to be participating is AxG week 2019!! I have never participated before so I'm super nervous but also really overjoyed cause I know everybody's gonna put out (or has already put out) some majorly awesome work! 
> 
> Much love and enjoy!!

She absolutely could not stand a second longer of it really. She had been staring and typing away at the laptop screen, writing as much of her damned thesis as she possibly could, even if it meant she wanted to pull her hair out, and she _really really_ did.

"Seven Hells!" she all but yelled at her computer screen as the door to her and Sansa's apartment opened. 

"Whoa, easy there tiger." It was definitely not Sansa. 

Arya finally looked away from her computer screen to see Gendry walking in. "I gave you that key for emergencies." Arya scowled.  
  


"It was an emergency." Gendry mumbled defensively.

"Oh really? Pray tell what emergency prompted you to come here with pizza and a six pack of Anguy's Ale?"

Gendry stared at her for a long moment and let out an exasperated sigh,"I missed you okay. Plus you look and sound like you're losing your mind."

"You missed me? Gendry we just saw each other last night."

"So what, I'm your boyfriend and boyfriends are allowed to miss their girlfriends last time I checked."

Arya locked her eyes onto his and a grin erupted over her features as everything he said set in. Gendry smiled back. They had been together for 5 years and still managed to evoke the same reaction out of each other, blushing like teenagers in love.

"I guess you have a point. Sorry, I'm just a little stressed and a bit in over my head over my thesis, I just want to get it done because then I'll really be done and I can press play again in all aspects of my life. I just want to run away." 

"So lets."

"Huh?"

"Let's run away."

Gendry said it so easily, like it was the answer to all their problems, and they really were full and well their problems because Gendry, for as long as he and Arya have known each other, always insisted on carrying her problems with her.

Gendry set the pizza and beer down on the dining table to the right of him and walked to where Arya was sprawled across the couch, legs laying out in front her now instead of folded underneath her. Gendry lifted her legs and sat on the couch and placed them back in his lap, entirely second nature.

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want. Storm's End? Braavos? Anywhere really. If you're there, then so am I."

Arya closed her laptop after saving the 30 pages out of 60 she managed to type over the last week and a half for her thesis. She sat up and kissed the underside of Gendry's jaw. "I love you for that, but I have to finish the damn thesis if I want to graduate with my masters." Arya pouted.

"You've still got a month and a half left before it's due right?" 

"Well yeah, but-"

"And your thesis is on the cultural shift between Westeros and its neighboring continents right?"

"How'd you remember that?"

Gendry rolled his eyes before responding, as if he doesn't remember everything Arya tells him."What better way to talk about the cultural shift between Westeros and Braavos and Essos than to actually go out and explore them, instead of just looking at everything behind your screen?" 

Gendry's eyes were bright and excited and all he wanted was to calm Arya's nerves and ease her mind and get rid of whatever stress plagued her mind and body.

Arya had never been more in love.

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek, kissing her sweet and soundly. He pulled away sooner than Arya and himself would have preferred and pressed his forehead against hers.

Arya sighed happily, feeling relatively better than before Gendry arrived. She opened her grey eyes and stared deeply into his blue ones before softly whispering,

"Let's run away."


	2. Marry Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 2: Marry me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's prompt two for axg week!

He thinks it's his worst decision, coming to this party. He knew he shouldn't have come to the party. He wasn't really one for parties to begin with, always brooding with a permanent scowl etched on his face. It really beats him how he even got invited in the first place. Everybody was always so afraid to go up to him and talk to him because of how grumpy he always seemed. And he liked it that way, he liked being unapproachable, he liked that nobody was brave or courageous enough to say a simple hello to him. What good would talking to any of these people who knew absolutely nothing about what it was like to grow up like him do?

Sure, he went to the same university as all these people, all these good looking and rich kids. But that was only because he got there with a scholarship, he earned his place there, had to prove he was worth taking a chance on. It was why he, Anguy, Tom and Hot Pie all got on so well, because they also had scholarships like Gendry. They also happened to be at the party Gendry wished he could disappear from, being the social butterflies that they were.

But Gendry wasn't a social butterfly.

And all it took was one encounter with Edric Dayne in the kitchen to prove just that and to really sour his mood. 

_"Listen mate, it's just the balance of the world. People like me and Arya don't go with people like you and your lot. Don't take it personally. Just realize it now before it's too late." _

Before he had the chance to really put Edric through any real pain, he was being whisked away by Hot Pie. 

All this party had managed to do was deepen his aforementioned bad mood. 

So really, why was he at this party with all these people he doesn't know and cliques he doesn't like? 

"Arya! Over here!" Hot Pie waved the petite brunette over.

Oh yeah, that's why.

The enigma that is Arya Stark was the reason Gendry trotted his crabby self out of his shared apartment and to this party. They had been dating for a bit over 4 years, and if Gendry could find an exception for the social elitist's he despised at his school, it's definitely Arya and the rest of the Starks. None of them had bought their way in to Kings Landing University, not the way Joffrey Baratheon or Ramsay Bolton had. They all applied, same as him, only difference being they could actually afford university on their own. 

Arya's sister's best friend was the hostess behind this rager that Gendry absolutely wanted no part of. But after Sansa had invited him(right, she was how he was invited, courtesy of accidentally walking in on him and Arya in her dorm in a very compromising position) and Arya asking him nicely, which she _never _does, he felt like there was no other option but to go.

"_Robb, Bran and Theon are visiting down from Winterfell and going to the party! They'll be so happy to see you!_" she had said excitedly. And how could he say no when all she wanted was for him to be known as Gendry Waters, Astrophysics major and boyfriend of Arya Stark. 

So he turned his frown upside down for her and only her and agreed.

And now here he was, with his three doofus roomates, grin creeping its way to his hard face at the sight of the fiery love of his life.

Arya looked to her left from where she was standing to see Gendry, Hot Pie, Tom and Anguy all together in the corner of the room.

Gendry felt his grip on his beer he had been nursing all night loosen at the sight of Arya. Of all the people he'd ever known, Arya had been the only one to breech through all of his defenses. 

She had never once made him feel less than he was and never once held his background against him. It started off slowly, their friendship, after they had bumped into one another and dropping all their things, both of them very agitated at being delayed and angrily picking their things off the ground. It wasn't until later on, when Gendry realized he had Arya's paper for the history of the seven kingdoms, and Arya had his mini battery pack meant to be used in a display for his lab that they actually spoke to each other, each of them retrieving to the spot where they bumped into one another. 

_"Really solid conclusion you got there." Gendry spoke, surprised that he was actually making conversation with somebody he didn't know._

_"You read my paper?" Arya asked, slightly concerned and feeling a wee bit exposed. She didn't like anybody but professors reading her work._

_"Yeah, it was really good." Gendry said._

_"Well, I wish I had something nice to say about your work, but all I got was a mini battery pack. So uh-" Gendry cut her off with a laugh._

_"That's okay. It's meant for this machine I built meant to reboot and recoil on its own without any manual interference."_

_"Can you show me?" Gendry was taken aback by the request, nobody apart from Professor Davos and the other astrophysics majors seemed to show an interest in Gendry's projects._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, show me. It sounds cool." She smiled at him, and for the first time since his entire stay at Kings Landing University, Gendry smiled back._

"Hey grumpy pants." Arya greeted him, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Gendry felt his cheeks redden before glaring down at Arya.

"I am not grumpy."

Arya laughed "And I'm not short. Guess we both got the short end of the stick. See what I did there?" 

Gendry stared at her, mouth open in horror at her gods awful joke "You were not built for stand up comedy my love." Gendry smiled down at her, before leaning down and kissing her soundly.

"I think I might throw up" Hot Pie muttered from where he was standing. 

"If you do, be sure to aim for Edric Dayne's face" Arya spoke.

"You ran into Edric?" Hot Pie questioned. Arya nodded, a scowl working its way to her face.

"What did he say this time?" asked Anguy, already annoyed before Arya's even begun to answer.

"Oh just that I'm a Stark and he's a Dayne and the stars will align for people like us, and that I'm soiling my family name and some other stuff about you guys and Gendry that I didn't catch the end of."

"How come?" Tom asked, suddenly curious.

"I punched him square in the face before he had the chance to finish." Arya answered proudly.

Gendry felt his heart bloom at the sound of Arya defending him, and he could definitely blame it on the one beer he had all night long, but it's definitely because he's head over heels in love with her, but all Gendry can do is stare at Arya in wonder and say "Marry me now."

A grin cracks over her face at the proposition of Gendry wanting to marry her for the simple fact of their mutual distaste for Edric Dayne.

She leans up and places a chaste kiss on his lips and when she pulls away, Anguy is the first to speak.

"I'm so officiating."

"Can I be the flower girl?" Tom asks.

"Hey no fair, I want to be the flower girl" Hot Pie pipes up.

"When should we tell them that we're not actually getting married?" Gendry muttered down towards Arya. Arya looked up at him and smirked.

"And who says we're not getting married?" 

Gendry looked down at her before nodding briefly. "Fair point."

Arya laughed her laugh that Gendry loves so much and wrapped her arms around his middle and tucking her head underneath his chin. 

He kissed the top of her head.

Maybe coming to this party wasn't his worst decision after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how I feel about this one, I definitely struggled quite a bit. Let me know what you think!
> 
> peace and love,
> 
> ohnoshefell.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Salt and rain. That's what she decided Storm's End smelled like when she arrived. She settled with the fact that she quite liked the scent of the land new to her, a refreshing change to the dry humid air of Kings Landing, and the all too harsh bite of the wind at sea. The skies above were grey and swirling with the probability of a storm later on, true to its name.

She strode up to the gates of the castle on a white horse. After her exploration of the seas and two months into her short voyage before receiving a Raven from Bran telling her Essos was West of Westeros, she decided she'd had enough of being a lone traveler. 

In her time spent at Winterfell, she hadn't been allowed to properly relish in her time being home. From battling Littlefinger's attempts at turning Sansa against her, to the haste of Jon's arrival and the arrival of the dead, and shortly after the destruction of King's Landing, Arya never truly had a moment to divulge in being around those she loved. Except for one moment. One splendidly sweet and dangerously beautiful moment that involved a bastard blacksmith and a few very unlucky stacks of grains. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of his hands roaming over her body, kissing every part of her she didn't know would feel so good. Looking at her with such love and longing, it made her heart leap. He traced his fingers over every single one of her scars, pain in his eyes at the thought of her getting hurt, before kissing each one with such tenderness it made her want to cry.

She hopped off her horse and the guards looked at her with curiosity and apprehension.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked, his hand placed on the hilt of his sword, ready to scrap if it came down to it. 

"Arya of House Stark. Princess and Savior of the Seven Kingdoms, the Bringer of Dawn and Slayer of the Night King." Their eyes widened in recognition of who she spoke of and she inwardly grimaced at the use of all those titles, but if she wanted any access of getting in, she needed herself to be known for all she was. "I'm here to see Lord Gendry Baratheon."

"Forgive us, your grace, we hadn't known."

Her face scrunched up "Just Arya is fine, and there's nothing to forgive." She answered.

"If you don't mind, what business have you with our Lord?" the other guard asked, much to the dismay of his peer.

"He's an old friend."

"How do you-"

"Oi! What are the pair of you chattering about out there, you should be on guard lads!" came a voice from the other side of the gates. The footsteps came closer "Open the gates!" and at once there was the man behind the voice. 

"Ser Davos, it's good to see you." Arya sent a small smile his way. 

"Arya lass! Come in. Hope these two didn't give you any trouble." Davos sent a knowing look to both the guards who shrugged sheepishly. 

"They're just protecting their lord and doing a mighty fine job of it." She nodded towards both of them before walking into the gates that guarded the castle. 

"I'll arrange for chambers to be set up for you."

"That's quite alright Ser Davos-"

"If it's Arya for me, then it's Davos for you." he said with nothing short of affection for the girl who saved his life against the dead in the Battle of Winterfell.

She smiled at him before getting straight to the whole reason she came here "Is Gendry here?" 

There was a knowing glint in his eyes. Of course, he should have known. "Aye, he is. He's in the-" 

"Forge?" She finished for him smirking, he gave her a small nod "I figured as much. You can take the boy out of fleabottom but-"

"You can't take the fleabottom out of the boy. Don't I know it." He smiled at her "Well I'll let you get to it then lass, make sure he's not hammering an anvil, otherwise he'll smash his finger right off at the sight of you."

She laughed lightly and turned to head to the forge before shortly realizing she didn't know where the forge was. Just as she had been turning around to ask, Davos answered her unasked question "head straight forward, make one turn to your left lass." She turned and smiled gratefully at him before starting forward again.

\----

The forge at Storm's End was nothing like the forge at Winterfell. It was more sheltered and secluded, contrasting how out in the open Winterfell's forge is. It even felt different, stormlanders scattered about everywhere. The air in the room didn't bite, it breezed through with an aloofness that only Storm's End seemed to offer.

The forge at Winterfell and the forge at Storm's End did have one thing in common though, and that thing-or person rather- was beating down on the steel plate in front of him.

For a while she didn't say anything, she just admired him from afar, taking in his appearance. _He looks stronger_ she thought. _His hair is growing out, and his stubble too._

He stopped hammering down on the steel and Arya took that as her opportunity to speak.

"What did that steel ever do to you?"

He froze instantly, not looking up from his anvil, because if he looks up she won't actually be there, he told himself. "It's not real." he muttered.

"For a lord, you seem to have terrible manners." 

Oh he's really lost his mind now he thinks.

Slowly, he raises his head and directs his gaze to where he think he heard her voice, and his heart stops for a second, and then all at once true to his blacksmith nature, starts hammering against his chest. 

"Arya" he breathes her name like a prayer.

"My lord" she smirks. His face scrunches up.

"Don't call me that." He retorts.

"As m'lord commands" He grimaces. "Doesn't feel too good, does it? Probably should have listened to me all those years ago." She laughs and he smiles at her and he wonders to himself if it was possible to miss something as much as he missed her. 

But then he remembers what happened, what he asked and what she said and didn't say and as quickly as his defenses fell around her, they are back up.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence, my princess?" he asks and she frowns.

"Gendry enough of that. I came here to see you."

"Why? You made it clear you wanted nothing nothing to do with me or Storm's End. Why are you here Arya? Aren't you supposed to be sailing West?"

"What's west of Westeros is Essos. Bran told me before I spent too much time away at Sea. I docked at Dorne when I received his raven. About the same time I realized I missed my family. Bran or what's left of him, Sansa and Jon. You." Her voice faltered at the end."My short lived time at sea made me realize few things." she walked towards where he was standing, the only thing separating them was his station of work.

He chanced a glance at her face and saw that this wasn't the same Arya he reunited with at Winterfell. That Arya was guarded, unreadable, so unlike the Arya he knew when they were just two kids hiding from the Lannisters. This Arya reminds him of her, of Arry. Open heart, letting everybody see the fire that burns within her and the wolf's blood that pumps through her heart and veins.

"What did it make you realize?"

"When we were separated, I ran away and Sandor kept me as his captor. He sort of became my protector in a way. But things happened, things I'll tell you about soon and I left Sandor to die. I ended up in Braavos. It's where I got my scars. I had trained with the faceless men-" 

"Arya that's a bloody cult-"

"I know that and I didn't stay long enough to become a part of it. But I did stay long enough to lose a lot of myself in it, a lot of who Arya Stark was-is. Being at sea made me think about the things I once cared about, the people I loved. It made sense to me to leave at the time but I realized I was wrong. I had been so wrong." She took a deep breath and walked around the anvil to step in front of him. She was shaking and he took her hands in his, thankful for both of their lack of gloves, feelings her soft hands in his rough soot covered ones. 

"My whole life I spent trying to get back to my pack, my family. My father wanted us all together, it's what kept us alive. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives he would say to us every night."

"Why Storm's End then?" He asked quietly.

"You remember what you asked me? In Winterfell?"

He nodded and felt sadness claw its way to his heart.

"You asked me to be your wife, your lady. And I thought as I always had that being a lady just meant sitting pretty with sewing needles and pushing out babes into the world, not really doing anything but doting to their lords and being unequal. But being a lady isn't just any of those things I soon realized. Sansa was a lady and she's the smartest person I've ever met. Ser Brienne is a lady and a valiant knight. Lyanna Mormont was a lady and she killed a bloody giant. My mother was a lady and she fought Robb's war with him."

"None of those things, that's not what I was asking if you Arya! I wanted to be your equal not your superior! I wasn't asking-"

"I know now, Gendry. I didn't know it then, I should have known it but I didn't. But now I do. You weren't asking me to be your inferior or your pretty lady without authority or importance, you were asking me to-"

"Be my family." He finished, finally understanding what she was trying to say. He studied her face and she offered him a shy smile. That's something he never thought he'd see, Arya Stark nervous and because of him?

"This isn't quite how I thought our reunion would go." He spoke, breaching her space, forcing her head to go up so she could still look him in the eyes.

"You've thought about our reunion?" She asked, with something that sounds a bit like love in her voice.

"Arya, you are all I think about. You've invaded every space in my mind, right after you invaded every corner of my heart." He was so close to her, he was breathing her in.

"As you have done with me, my lord." 

"I'm in your heart?" He asked disbelievingly.

"You stupid bull, you **are **my heart." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, and instantly they molded together. 

She pulled away, much to his displeasure. "Ask me again"

His eyes widened "What?" she rolled her eyes "Ask me again stupid"

"Are you certain Arya? If this isn't what you want-"

"Gendry I love you and I want to be with you, and if you haven't learned yet, I'd also like to teach you how to use a fork. If you'll still have me and if you still want me, ask me again."

He rolled his eyes at her "I know how to use a fork now." She laughed and his gaze softened"You are all I've ever wanted. Of course I'd still have you, as if I'd ever turn you away."

"You did once." she said quietly, looking down. He tilted her chin up,"Aye I did, and it was quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done. But now I know." He kissed her quickly before bracing himself.

"I love you Arya. It's only you for me. Be with me. Be my wife and my family. Be the Lady Wolf of Storm's End." His eyes held so much hope and love and sincerity in them, she wonders why she was foolish enough to deny herself of this the first time he asked.

She smiled up at him, kissed him slowly, passion stirring within them both. She pulled away only slightly "I would love nothing more." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Just Get Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 4: Just Get Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I"M SO LATE WITH THESE NEXT 3 CHAPTERSLOL

"Come on, Arya! You're the one who asked me to help you, just get naked!" Margaery practically shouted at Arya. Sansa stood off to the side, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else than in Arya's bedroom at that very minute.

"See, that's where you're wrong Marg. I just asked for tips on taking tasteful nudes, I didn't actually ask for you and Sansa to take nudes of me. That's just weird Margy." Arya said.

"Yeah I'm inclined to agree with Arya here, Margaery. I really don't want to help my baby sister take nudes." Sansa piped up. Arya laughed at Sansa's obvious discomfort of the situation. 

"She's hardly a baby, Sans, she's 24! But fine, I'll relent. First order of business, what type of nudes are you looking to send?"

Arya pretended to think long and hard about this before smirking wickedly at Margaery and Sansa, "the kind that'll make Gendry angry at himself for picking up closing shifts at the shop for 3 nights in a row." 

The three of them began to laugh. "3 nights in a row? The man is asking for torture." Marg began "Okay, so first off what you're going to want to do is..."

\----

An hour and a half later, after Sansa and Margaery left Arya and Gendry's apartment, Arya found herself putting the useful tips Margaery and Sansa gave her, the latter a bit reluctantly, to good use and ended up sending a handful of what Arya would consider some of the most exquisite nudes she has ever taken, to Gendry, who did not keep his thoughts so quiet on the matter.

\----

Gendry considered himself a pretty lucky guy. While his life hadn't started out the best, he's certainly living it that way now and a great deal of his happiness comes from the Starks, one Stark in particular if he's being completely honest. Arya and him had been best friends since she was 13 and her brothers brought him home over the holidays that one Christmas that seemed like ages ago. He and Arya kept up a long distance friendship until the little wolf ended up at KLU with the majority of her siblings. 

Shortly after he graduated, he, Jon, Robb and Theon all moved into a flat together, where Arya and Sansa spent most of their time when they weren't on campus.

Gendry, after an internship at **Seaworth and Motts Westerosi Engineering**, had landed himself a pretty sweet gig engineering, much to the joy of the people who care about him most.

He and Arya through all this time had been becoming inseparable.

Then, during her 21st birthday celebration, in a drunken stupor, they both confessed feelings that both seemed to harbor for the other, and here they are, 3 years together and living in their own flat while he managed his own individual branch of **Seaworth and Motts**.

He was on his lunch break pretty late in the day, when his phone dings 5 times, photo after photo. To say Gendry is surprised when he opens his phone to see 5 photos, 5 very beautifully intoxicating photos of who he is convinced is the most beautiful woman in the world would be the understatement of the century. His lunch break long forgotten, Gendry's mouth is watering for an entirely different reason.

**Gendry: ** _Seven hells, Arya. You're driving me absolutely mad, woman._

**Arya:** _You probably shouldn't have picked up those extra closing shifts then. _

**Gendry:** _ How'd you even manage to take those in those very **very **distracting positions? Are you a professional nudes photographer now?_

**Arya:** _I quite like the sound of that, Arya Stark: Professional Nude Taker (Business inquiries from Gendry Waters only ;) . ) Sans and Marg were over earlier and gave me some tips._

**Gendry: ** _Marg took them? What a loyal friend._ _  
_

**Arya: ** _Marg didn't take them, just gave me some reallllllyyyyy good tips and mentioned something about just getting naked, embracing the nudity to the fullest, which believe me....I am ;) ._ _  
_

**Gendry:** _ Oh you are too cruel_ _._

**Arya:** _While I would love to dive deep into a conversation with you about how I'm a sadist, I have to go, keeping myself entertained all by my lonesome in the wake of your absence ;) Bye, I love you xoxo._

**Gendry: ** _......_

_....._

_Like I said....too cruel._

_I love you too :*. _

Arya grinned down at her phone like a love struck fool, just waiting for the hours to dwindle down until Gendry got home. Then things would really take a turn for the better.

\----

Gendry finally closed up the shop after 12 and made his 20 minute commute back home. As he suspected upon entering his flat, no Arya in sight, probably already in bed sound asleep in one of his t-shirts. All the lights in the living room were off save for the lamp in the corner by the couch. Gendry makes his way to the table the lamp stands on and notices a note by the lamp.

_Gendry,_

_I've had time to think over how to make it up to you for being so cruel and teasing you earlier with those tasteful pics. I'm sure if you head to our bedroom, you'll find a much more realistic portrayal of those photos ;) See you in a few, lover boy._

_xx,_

_Arya_

Gendry couldn't stop the smile from taking over his features, and he found himself making his way to the bedroom. Before opening the bedroom door, he saw another note, taped to it:

_Remember, it's all about embracing the nudity, so embrace it and just get naked._

So he did.


	5. Don't Lie to Me

"You're in love with me?" 

"No" _Yes._

"Don't lie to me, Arya."

She could kill Sandor, she really could. It's not like he was on her hit list of co-workers she would like to murder anymore, but this might just be grand enough to put him back on it.

He just had to go and tell Gendry that Arya had been in love with him since they were kids. He just had to go and open up his big drunk mouth during their company's **The Brotherhood inc.** annual retreat.

If Arya had it her way, she would've told Gendry herself while on the beach tonight after dinner with their other co-workers. Actually, if Arya had it her way, she wouldn't have to tell Gendry at all. _This is why I can't have nice things, _she thought bitterly.

"Why the sudden interest in my feelings, Gendry? You never seemed to show much interest before when we started up this friends with benefits thing, and frankly you should know better than anyone not to take anything Sandor Clegane says with a grain of salt. Seriously Gendry." Arya spoke out indignantly. 

There was that defiance of hers he loved so much regularly, but didn't need in the current moment. "How do you know I've never had an interest in your feelings, hm? Are you a mind reader now?"

"I reckon I might be."

"If you were a mind reader then you'd know that I feel the same and you wouldn't be so afraid to have this conversation with me. Also, you were the one to mention the no feelings thing when we made this deal. I was only stupid enough to agree with it." 

"So having sex with me is stupid now, is it?" Arya narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I shouldn't have gone into this with you without putting our feelings first. Arya, I need you to be straight with me, the way you always are, the way I always count on you to be," He took a deep breathe before boring his eyes into her and continuing, "are you in love with me?"

Arya wouldn't consider herself somebody that scares easily. Nobody would frankly, she's strong willed, unbelievably stubborn and the most passionate person about the people, places and things she loves. But in this moment, she swears she hears her heart beating against her chest. She's almost certain Gendry hears it too, because his gaze on her softens as her eyes widen.

_Now or never, I guess. Fuck you, Sandor Clegane, fuck you all the way down to seven hells._

She steadied her breathing and stood a little more upright. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you, you idiot. Have you gone hard of hearing now?" Arya rolled her eyes and Gendry found himself laughing disbelievingly. Only Arya would be capable of telling Gendry she loves him and insulting him in the same sentence all while making it sound so sweet.

"Well, isn't this just lovely. I confess my love for you, unwillingly might I add, and you laugh at me." Arya crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin out.

"Arya, you are unbelievably thick. I'm not laughing at you. I'm in love with you too. I- I feel the same." Gendry said softly, suddenly nervous even though he knows she loves him. _She loves me_.

"You feel the same?" Arya asked slowly, not entirely believing it.

"Of course I feel the same, how could I not? It's **you**."

Arya found herself smiling at his words. _It's me. _She walked forward, towards where he was standing outside of the **Black and White Bar and Grill**.

"Does this mean we're together now, then?" Arya asked as she reached him.

Gendry smiled down at her. "If you want to be. I want to be with you. It's the only thing that makes sense, truthfully, seeing as how we're both in love with each other." She rolled her eyes but wasn't able to wipe the grin from her face. "Be with me?"

"I supposed you've made a few good points there. I guess there's no other option than to be your girlfriend."

She wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her middle towards him. She leaned up at the same time he leaned down and they met in the middle, their lips fusing together in a slow and sweet kiss.

"It's about fucking time." Sandor Clegane stated as he walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Arya and Gendry pulled apart and sent identical scowls towards Sandor.

"Don't look at me like that you pair of cunts. You wouldn't be together now if it weren't for my intervention."

"I'm not sure drunk blabbering counts as intervention-" Arya started.

"It worked, didn't it? It's a fucking intervention." 

Arya detangled herself from Gendry, very clearly ready to argue and fight with Sandor Clegane.

It's what he had been expecting, Arya to punch Sandor. Gendry never considered himself to be brave, but wherever Arya was concerned, he could stomach putting himself through the absolute worst for her. It's why he's about to lose his life at the cost of Arya readying herself to punch Sandor.

However he was not expecting (and neither was Sandor Clegane if his shocked face is anything to go by) Arya reaching forward and hugging Sandor.

"Next time you tell anyone anything I tell you in secret, I'll kill you," She muttered from where her face buried, "But for now, thanks Sandy." Maybe she wouldn't kill him after all.

"Get off of me, get off of me _**now**_" Sandor said, before peeling Arya away from his body and walking into the bar, leaving them alone at last.

Arya smiled up at him before walking back to Gendry and putting her hand in his. Gendry looked down at her with nothing short of adoration and love, _I love you, _he thought to himself "I love you too." She said

He looked at her with wide eyes"I didn't say it out loud!"

She rolled her eyes "I thought we established this earlier. I'm a mind reader, remember?" She laughed.

Gendry had been ready to answer with a how before she cut him off "I'm just pulling your tail, you actually did say it out loud." 

He glared down at her but she just threw her head back and kept laughing. When she stopped, she leaned up and he met her halfway again.

_This is right. _She thought to herself as their lips moved together in perfect unison, and it is right.

_ This is us._


	6. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: I'll Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AxG Week is over, but I am late as always with my updates. (SHAME).
> 
> Enjoy!!  
~ohnoshefell

"Yeah yeah, I'll go. Yes I will. Yes, No-Yeah I won't forget. Yes Mother, no not Edric. Why? What do you mean why, we're just friends that's why and he's very much in love with Sansa, helllooo. It's really not necessary, no. Fine fine, I'll bring one. Yes, you heard correctly. Uh huh- next Saturday the 19th. Yeah, I'll be there, WE will be there. Yes, okay, bye mom, yeah I love you too. Give my love to dad."

Arya sighed heavily as she hung up the phone and plopped herself down onto Gendry's couch. They had been having their weekly weekend movie marathon in Gendry's apartment when Arya's phone rang, giving Gendry the perfect opportunity to pause _pitch perfect_ and go refill the popcorn bowl. "That sounded stressful." He said from the island in his open kitchen.

"That _was _stressful." Arya replied.

"What's Mama Stark got you in a ruffle about now?"

"It's her and Dad's 35th anniversary next weekend, and they're having a celebration. The one you almost forgot to RSVP to." He shrugged sheepishly at her.

"Hey! In my defense, you go through my mail all the time, I figured you might have RSVP'd for me already. Plus shouldn't it be a given that wherever you Stark's are is wherever I'll be?"

"Fair point, I guess."

Gendry glared in Arya's direction and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature, you sure you just graduated university?"Arya narrowed her eyes at Gendry before remembering what they were talking about.

"Anyways, every one of my siblings is showing up with a date, even Rickon." Arya paused to pout angrily. Gendry held his laughter in at how ridiculously adorable she looked. "Robb's bringing Talisa obviously since they're married. Jon has Ygritte, Sansa is taking Theon, Bran is bringing Meera and Rickon is bringing Shireen."

"My cousin?! SHE'S a BABY." Gendry spoke, as he moved from the kitchen towards the couch to sit beside her. It would be so easy to close the distance.

"She's 18 Gendry." Arya rolled her eyes at Gendry's dramatics. "Anyways, my mom wants me to bring someone, so that there isn't any asymmetry in her photos. How ridiculous is that? All because of her photos. The woman has gone mad Gendry, she has truly gone off the rails this time."

This time Gendry rolled his eyes at Arya.

"Who are you bringing?" Arya asked suddenly. It wasn't something she thought to ask before, mostly because Gendry was always to himself whenever his love life was regarded.

His eyes widened."Why are you asking that?" It wasn't a strange question by any means. It was just strange because, well, how was it obvious to everybody but Arya that Gendry wanted to bring Arya, that he wanted to **_be with _**Arya? He mentally scolded himself for not telling her all those months ago on her birthday like he had planned to that he wanted to take her out.

Arya laughed, "What's the big deal? I never thought to ask before but now that I think about it I never do. So, who are you bringing?"

Gendry scowled at Arya before answering her."Nobody."

"Nobody? How come?"

This truly bewildered Arya. Gendry, by no means, was a bad looking fellow. In fact, Arya might even consider him to be the most handsome man she's ever seen. Her feelings for him provided a bias towards that statement, but anyone who didn't have eyes for Gendry but just simply had eyes could see how attractive he truly was. Growing up together in Winterfell, all the girls Sansa hung out with seemed to always take a liking to him, not that he ever noticed. He was always too busy rolling around in dirt with Arya and arguing with her about why the Winterfell Wolves soccer team were superior to the Storm's End Stags. It was growing up together, sticking through life together and always being there for one another that made her fall hard. He had always been Gendry her older brothers best friend, but then he became hers. Well not really. Not entirely. His heart wasn't hers, but her heart was his and the poor fool didn't even know it. 

Gendry snapped her out of her thoughts when he opened his mouth to respond to her.

"Dunno, just didn't want to go with somebody I didn't want to go with."

Arya squinted her eyes at Gendry, utterly confused by him. _The big oaf is probably too stubborn to realize he's an enigma. _

"That doesn't make much sense, why wouldn't you just ask somebody that would want to go with you?"

"What if she doesn't want to go with me ?" 

"Why wouldn't she want to go with you? You're terrific Gendry! A little stupid, sure, but terrific nonetheless" Arya beamed. It hurt her to think that there is somebody else out there that Gendry wants _and it isn't me, _she thought glumly.

"You sure have a way with words, Arya. My best friend, ladies and gentlemen."

"There's nobody else here Gendry."

Gendry rolled his eyes before bringing the conversation back to where it was meant to be."So what do you suggest I do then?"

"Ask her to go with you. The worst she could do is say no." She might be sad at the prospect of Gendry actually bringing a date, but she would in no way derail his happiness.

Gendry looked at her curiously before nodding his head,"Okay."

"Okay." Arya just stared at him.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

Arya really hoped he wasn't gonna ask her for more advice regarding his love life. This was a can of worms she really regretted opening.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything." And it was true, because Arya for all that Gendry has known her has never been anything short of honest. He could always rely on her to tell him the truth and call him out when she thought he was being stupid and he would always push back just as hard.

"Will you go with me to your parents 35th anniversary party?" 

Gendry wished his phone wasn't by the other end of the couch charging, because the look of pure shock on Arya's face was one he didn't want to forget, even if it was at his own expense.

"What?"

"Will you go with m-"

"No no, I heard you, but it's -i- What? It's me you want to go with?"

Gendry had never seen Arya so flustered, and he was quite proud that it was all because of him.

"Yeah. And just so we're clear, I don't mean it in a friends type of way. I mean it in like a 'I like you, I hope this leads us into a relationship' type of way." Gendry had no idea where this surge of confidence came from while he spoke to Arya, but he was thanking every last of the seven for it.

"You like me?" Arya asked, a little breathless.

"I think we've established that I do in fact have feelings for you yes. Are you okay? Do you want water?"

Arya grabbed the pillow by her side and flung it at Gendry, who caught it easily. "I like you too. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I did just say something, Arya. It's sort of what we've been talking about this whole time. And if you like me too, why didn't **you **say anything, huh? I know you say I'm the stupid one, but I dunno, you might be giving me a run for my money." He laughed as she glared at him. 

"So we like each other."

"Yup."

"And you want to take me to my parents anniversary party."

"Uh huh."

"As a date."

"Correct, which, by the way, you still haven't answered."

"Oh, right sorry." Arya laughed. "Yes, I would love to go with you." Gendry smiled at her from his end of the couch. "Mom will be thrilled to learn her photos aren't going to be asymmetrical, and it'll all be thanks to you." They both started laughing and then settled down and resumed their movie marathon, a little more cozy than usual.

\---

Gendry was scared, not because it was a date and it was Arya, those two thoughts alone happened to seemingly calm and excite him all at once. It made it easier even, because it was Arya he knew it would be just fine, it would go great.

It was her family that scared him. They all absolutely adore Gendry, they always had after Robb and Jon brought him home after school one day. But they all absolutely adored Arya even more _and why shouldn't they _he thought to himself. So he imagined the mere prospect of Gendry showing up to Catelyn and Ned's anniversary party with him on Arya's arm would make alarms ring in all their heads. 

"You know you don't have to worry right? It's going to be fine, they already love you." They were both currently standing outside of the Stark's residential manor, Arya waiting for Gendry to get a hold of his nerves before they went in.

"That was when I was Robb and Jon's best friend, your best friend. Now I'm your date."

"Well you better get used to it, I'm almost certain they've got hundreds of other party's lined up after this one."

Gendry felt his heart flutter. He knew he and Arya were too good together to not be together, but even hearing about having an actual future with her made his senses going into overdrive. "You really want me?" he asked, disbelief etched into every layer of his voice. 

Arya looked up at him, her gaze sharp and longing "Of course I do. I always have." Gendry felt himself melt at her words and before he could stop himself, leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and languid and it made Arya dizzy. They pulled away, foreheads resting against one another.

"Fancy going to those other parties with me then?" Arya asked, with a tinge of amusement in her voice.

Gendry laughed before nodding his head against hers. "Every last one, I'll be there."

And he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late. But heyyyyyy more chapters amirite??


	7. Because I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Because I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final one!! Hope you enjoy :)

Their friends could see it clear as day, so why couldn't they? From the way Gendry always babbled on and on about Arya to his sisters and even Lommy and Hot Pie to how Arya always insisted Gendry attend every single one of her family's events (last Christmas was his favorite because it was the one Arya's mother gave her and Gendry matching Christmas sweaters). Why were they both so blind and utterly useless in the affairs of the heart?

"Alright you guys. You remember the plan?" Sansa was aiming her finger at every single person in the room, Lommy and Hot Pie, Jojen and Bran, Meera and Mya and lastly, Theon and Bella.

"Of course we do! You only told us about a million times." Theon spoke. Sansa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Recite it then." Sansa challenged. Theon gladly accepted.

"Jojen and Bran will be with Gendry at his flat, encouraging some type of action between him and Arya. Hot Pie calls Gendry asking him to pick a very inebriated Lommy up from the bar Bella works at, where he will be "drinking away his sorrows" with me. You, Meera and Mya will be with Arya at her place, getting her to confess to her feelings for Gendry and then Gendry picks us up from the bar, where Lommy will "drunk" call Arya, babbling about Gendry's undying love for her and the rest will be up to them." Theon finished proudly. Sansa nodded her head impressed.

"I still think this is a terrible idea. At least the fail safe part of Lommy telling Arya that Gendry loves her. I mean shouldn't they do that?" Bran spoke.

"If they were capable of doing that, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Sansa spoke.

"Fair point. What will be will be I guess." 

Jojen and Meera exchanged a knowing look at that.

"I, for one, am entirely too excited for this. It's about time these two got together. It's seriously the cutest thing seeing how smitten our baby brother is with his best friend." Mya says happily, Bella nodding in agreement.

Sansa looks over everyone once more, before sighing contentedly.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Gendry is quite fond of Bran. He's definitely one of the more tame Starks and he found you could always rely on him for to provide a moment of brief tranquil amidst the chaos.

He was more than happy to have Bran over his flat with Jojen, he just didn't know what prompted the sudden interest in Bran in wanting to hang out with Gendry, but was in no way complaining. He'd always love to hang with the Starks and company. They were the warmest bunch of people he's certain he'd ever encounter. 

He was walking out of his bathroom and was greeted with the sight of Jojen and Bran already comfortable on his couch after having being let in only a few minutes prior. He smiled at the image.

"So what brings you guys here?" Gendry asked as he settled on the mini sofa opposite the couch the other two occupied.

Bran and Jojen looked at Gendry with identical expressions of amusement,"We just wanted to hang out with you, have some conversation." Jojen said and Bran nodded in agreement.

Gendry smiled at them,"Conversation about what?"

Bran's face turned serious briefly before he eased up,"Your love life."

Gendry's eyes widened and he felt his palms start to sweat, knowing completely where this was going and not entirely sure if he wanted it to go there just yet.

He bites anyway,"What in particular about my love life?"

Gendry knows it's coming, especially after Jojen and Bran exchange a look and smile before turning to Gendry once more.

"Arya."

* * *

Arya loved, absolutely loved spending time with her sister, Gendry's sisters and her best friend. Tonight they all (save for Bella who picked up an extra shift bar-tending at 'The Peach') were sat in Arya and Meera's living room, drinking cheap wine and eating pizza.

"I wish Bella could have made it." Arya spoke, Mya and Meera nodding in agreement.

"If she gets out early and we're still conscious enough, she can make it." Sansa said, returning from the kitchen with two more unopened bottles of wine.

She sat beside Arya on the floor of her living, were the other two girls were seated opposite them. 

"Alright ladies, time to play." Mya said excitedly.

Arya groaned and threw her head back,"ugh, do we have to? This has to be the most miserable thing for a bunch of 20 somethings to be doing on a Saturday night. I mean how old are we? Never Have I Ever? Seriously?"

Sansa laughed at Arya,"Don't be such a spoil sport Arya. We've never played with you before, you always makeup some lame excuse to not play, but not tonight missy. Tonight you will see this game through."

Arya grumbled and rolled her eyes before reluctantly agreeing,"Fine."

Meera and Mya smiled at one another before turning towards the Stark sisters.

Sansa clapped her hands excitedly,"Let's begin!"

* * *

"What about Arya?" Gendry knew he had feelings for Arya. He just didn't know that _other people _knew he had feelings for Arya.

"What do you think about her? Be wise with your words, she is my sister." Bran spoke smoothly. Jojen smiled at him before looking at Gendry.

"She's my best friend. I think the world of her. There's no one else like her really," He paused, unsure of whether he should say the rest and decides that if Bran thought to ask him about it, Bran probably already knows. "I love her, truly." His voice comes out like silk when he talks about her." Why?"

Bran eyed Gendry carefully,"You think so highly of her, you feel very deeply for her. You haven't done anything about it. What are you going to do about it?"

Gendry sighed,"It's complicated okay? First of all, she's my best friend and I'm hers. If that's all I ever get to be, it's more than enough for me. Secondly, she doesn't feel the same." Gendry's voice became sad at the end.

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same? Have you spoken to her about this already?" Jojen spoke, his eyes alight with knowing the answer before Gendry even spoke it.

Gendry sighed,"no but-"

"But nothing! Gendry have you seriously not noticed how she looks at you? How she laughs louder whenever it's you speaking, smiles wider when it's you looking at her?"

Gendry's mind was reeling at all the information being fed to him by Bran and Jojen.

"How're you-I mean..really?" Gendry said hopefully.

Bran and Jojen smiled softly at him before nodding.

"Really."

Gendry felt his breath quicken at the thought of Arya reciprocating his feelings, then he felt a grin break over his face.

"So like I said. What are you going to do about it?" Bran asked, his voice lighter having completed his and Jojen's part in the plan of getting Gendry to admit his feelings for Arya. He hoped things were going well on the girls end.

"I don't know. This is all just happening out of nowhere, I haven't really thought-" Gendry's phone ringing cuts him off. He lets out a sigh and he doesn't miss the knowing look that Bran and Jojen exchange, but decides he'll worry about that later.

He looks down at his phone and then at the time on his watch. It was midnight and Hot Pie was calling him. Why was Hot Pie calling him?

"Hey Hot Pie, what's up mate?"

"Hey Gendry. I'm at home right now and got a few calls from Lommy, he's drunk babbling again and I would drive to pick him up, but he drove himself to 'The Peach' so no car and Bella's holding the car keys hostage from him until tomorrow when he can drive sober, so would you be able to pick him up?" 

Gendry's brows were furrowed the whole time,"Of course I can."

"By the way Theon's with him, so you might have to be a carpool soccer mom tonight."

Gendry let out a chuckle,"No problem. You said they were at 'The Peach' right?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit with a drunk Lommy hanging off my shoulder."

He hung up and turned to Bran and Jojen who were looking at him expectantly,"So you're ditching us for an inebriated doofus,is that it?" Bran spoke, but his voice was nothing short of amusement, indicating he was only kidding.

Gendry smiled,"I suppose we'll just have to continue this conversation some other time. Come on you two, out we go."

Gendry walked forward, Bran and Jojen walking behind him and smiling at one another for Hot Pie doing his part.

Now it was time for Bella, Theon and Lommy.

* * *

"I just don't understand why I can't drink! Isn't my whole part in this being drunk." Lommy whined at the end of the bar with Theon.

Bella rolled her eyes,"You're pretending to be drunk, not actually getting drunk. How do we trust that you won't spill the details of this masterful scheme Sansa's concocted? You have to know exactly what you're saying. This is too big for us to take a chance with drunk Lommy. Sorry boo." Bella said carefully and sympathetically. Theon beamed at the both of them.

"How do I even pretend to be drunk? I mean what does that even mean?"

"You act like a drunk person enough when you're sober. Just be Lommy on crack." Theon said cheerily, earning him a scowl from Lommy.

"I don't care what you do, but do it quick because it's been 20 minutes since Hot Pie called to let us know he called Gendry and I'm pretty sure that's my baby brother walking in now." Bella nodded over to the entrance on the other side of the bar, where a tall, broad build with a mop of black hair and bright blue eyes were walking in.

* * *

"Never have I ever had a crush on the same person as my brother!" Mya said excitedly, while Meera glared at her.

"Cheap shot, Stone." Meera said, but reluctantly put down her 10th and final finger, indicating she was the first to lose.

Mya eyed Sansa carefully, before sending a small nod her way,"Your turn Sansa."

Sansa smirked wickedly,"If we're going for cheap shots, then never have I ever fallen in love with my best friend." 

Arya was in her own happy little bubble and tried very hard to stay there to avoid putting her finger down. No way was she going to admit to this lot before she admitted to Gendry that she was in love with him. She looked up from her lap and immediately wished she hadn't.

All three girls were looking at Arya expectantly.

"Well?" Mya asked.

"Well what?" Arya scoffed.

Meera let out a laugh,"Earth to Arya! That's you! Hello, anyone in there?" Meera knocked on Arya's forehead earning a giggle from Sansa and a glare from Arya.

"None of us have fallen in love with our best friends. You" Sansa points at Arya,"certainly have."

Arya looked between the three of them before huffing out a puff of air,"that's hardly fair. Meera has!"

"Meera's out of the game." Mya pointed out, Meera nodding in agreement.

"Okay well how do you even know that applies to me?" Arya shot back defensively.

Sansa rolled her eyes,"Seriously Arya. Have you never seen yourself around Gendry?"

"Can't really see myself around Gendry no, I can't see myself around anyone. That would be out of body Sansa." Arya japed.

"Arya I'm serious. You are an absolute lovesick fool around him."

Mya and Meera made noises of agreement.

Arya let out a sigh, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this. The other girls began to smile and let out cheers when she brought her hands up in front of her face.

Sansa and Mya were tied for leading the game and Arya was now in last place with their new discovery.

She rolled her eyes at all of them,"I hate you all."

She put her finger down.

* * *

"Good to see you mate!" Theon exclaimed happily when Gendry walked up to them. He clapped Theon on the shoulder, sent a reassuring smile Lommy's way and a sympathetic look Bella's way at the prospect of dealing with a drunk Lommy for so long.

"Hey baby bro." Bella said.

Lommy looked up pretending to just notice Gendry,"Gendryyyyyyy, I missed you man. Did you miss me? I missed you." Lommy slurred.

Gendry felt warm at his long time friend's affection,"Yes Lommy, I missed you. You too Theon."

They both smiled at Gendry,"Let's get the pair of you out of here and head on home, it's almost half past midnight."

"Wait wait wait, I need to make a call, I need your phone." 

Gendry looked confused at that,"Where's your phone?"

Bella waved it in his face,"He kept on trying to drunk text his ex. He should be safe to use your phone though, he doesn't know his number by heart, so."

Gendry nodded before handing his phone to Lommy. Theon watched the exchange happily. Everything was going according to plan.

Lommy held Gendry's phone crookedly to his right cheek after hitting call, the other person on the other end answering immediately."Hello? Hello? Can you hear me, you can, yeah? I miss you, hi Arya."

* * *

"Hi Lommy, I miss you too." Arya laughed. She hadn't expected to hear Lommy's voice on the other end of the phone when she picked up her phone to a call from Gendry.

Meera had already left after the game died down, the wine ran low and her brother and best friend(apart from Arya) called her to meet up with them for drunk karaoke. 

Sansa and Mya were cleaning up, making quiet chatter about how well the plan was working.

"No, I'm at home right now. No, I'm with Mya and Sansa. They're going to leave soon. Yes Lommy. Yes, you can come to girls night next time. Yes I promise."

Sansa smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes Gendry is very tall. You're a very observant drunk, I don't think anybody gives you enough credit." She teased, smiling to herself before Lommy started speaking on the other line.

Sansa and Mya watched from the places on the couch as Arya's face went from smiling to shock and disbelief, to wonder and awe, eyes widening and mouth hanging slightly open, cheeks reddening with every passing second.

"What? He thinks I'm- He what?" Arya wasn't sure if she believed everything Lommy just said to her. She didn't have time to decide how much she believed because soon after it was Gendry on the phone, apologizing for having to entertain a drunk Lommy over the phone and promising he'd call her at an earlier time and then saying goodbye and hanging up.

Arya decided she couldn't wait for an earlier time. Truth or not, Arya found that this was now a topic of priority. She didn't want to talk to Gendry about her feelings or his potential feelings. She needed to.

Sansa and Mya eyed Arya as she walked into her bedroom and walked back out dressed no longer in her pajamas, but in jeans and her favorite 'Brotherhood Without Banners' t-shirt. It was Gendry's.

"Going anywhere Arya?" Sansa asked, small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, actually I am. Let's head out."

"Where?" Mya asked. She was concerned. Arya leaving her flat was an installment in the plan none of them anticipated.

"I thought we could head to drunk karaoke with Bran, Meera and Jojen." 

Mya nodded and was about to suggest something else before Arya was speaking again,"I'll meet you guys there. I have something else I need to take care of first."

Sansa looked at Arya carefully,"What's that?"

Arya wore a determined look on her face.

"Gendry."

* * *

He might kill Lommy. Really, truly kill him. He knew he shouldn't have let him borrow his phone, especially when he was so hammered. But he hadn't known that he would do _that._ He didn't know that his long time friend would drunk call his best friend and tell her how much Gendry talked about her and how beautiful and smart and funny he thought she was and how head over heels in love with her he was. After he promptly snatched the phone away from Lommy he apologized to Arya on the other line and told her he'd call her tomorrow, not ready to deal with the can of worms Lommy so graciously opened _without _his permission.

As soon as he hung up the phone he rounded on an imbalanced Lommy and sent him a disapproving look.

"Lommy, you absolute fuck face. Why on earth would you do that?"

As much as Gendry wants to be mad at Lommy, he can't be. He's only mad at himself for not telling Arya how he feels. Plus it's sort of hard for Gendry to be mad at Lommy when he looks like a confused golden retriever. 

Lommy grinned a crooked smile at Gendry before leaning over, resting his hands on Gendry's shoulders and staring him completely in the face,"Because I can."

Gendry thinks he can find it in himself to be a little mad at Lommy.

* * *

After leaving Theon at his and Sansa's place(where most of the others were already waiting unbeknownst to the him and Arya) he drops Lommy off home, waiting to see Hot Pie wave from their window to signal everything was all good before he drove off to his own flat. He didn't really know how he was going to deal with the situation Lommy unknowingly put him in.

Maybe it was the push he needed. Maybe it was the precipice of where his relationship with Arya would either turn into everything he's ever wanted it to be. Or crash and burn. _No. _He thought, _there's nothing terrible enough to tear us apart._

It's not exactly terrible per se. So he was in love with his best friend? Big deal. This sort of thing happens all the time. It just never happened to Gendry. Until Arya. 

It doesn't surprise him really. Why would it? It had been staring him in the face for practically his whole life. It was Arya, for crying out loud. It would have only been a matter of time before he fell in love with her, if not for university, then certainly for the fact that he's certain he's never known anyone like Arya, he's never known someone as much as he knows Arya, better than he knows himself. He really should have known by now that it would only take one anomaly in the base of their friend group to tilt everything up over its head.

How dense was he? Maybe Arya was onto something all those times she called him stupid.

He thinks he might call her as soon as he gets home but realizes it's past 1 on a Saturday night and there's nothing Arya loves more than sleeping in on the weekends. 

_I'll just call her tomorrow and explain Lommy is a deranged drunk who can't seem to stop fabricating things he wants to see._

He thinks it might be his stupidest thought yet. 

After parking his car and headed upstairs in his building, he puts the key in his lock. Before he has the chance to turn it, his door swiftly opens sending his heart into a fit and his hand to clutch his chest at the sudden shock of his door opening. He doesn't live with anyone and the only person with access to his apartment is-

"Arya! Fucking hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack." 

Arya can only seem to stare at Gendry before cracking up at how genuinely shocked and slightly terrified he looked,"Wise up, you big baby."

Arya turned around and walked back into Gendry's living room.

He closed the door behind him and settled on his couch next to Arya.

He looked over at her,"Lommy?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

She nodded,"Lommy."

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face."He wasn't-he's not-"

He doesn't know how to tell her. Frankly, this wasn't how he imagined telling Arya he had feelings for her for the first time. He'd known her since they were kids after he became friends with her older brothers, when she was 10 and he was 15. They'd really became better friends when she was in high school and he went to university with her brothers in the capital. She was always video chatting Jon and as a result, video chatting him too. Then she joined them in Kings Landing and they became absolutely inseparable. Now here they were, 22 and 27, in his living room discussing their _feelings. _Or his feelings at the very least.

"He wasn't wrong." That's what he settles with.

Arya nods slowly,"I need you to specify."

Gendry groaned and Arya rolled her eyes at him,"I mean alright I guess."

He takes a deep breath and Arya smile softly at him,"It's just me, Gendry."

He looks at her and doesn't she realize how many strings of his heart that sentences tugs at? Of course it's just her, that's why it matters way more than if it were anyone else.

"He was telling the truth, with all his drunk babble about how I feel about you. How I've felt for a very long time."

Arya thinks she might be dreaming, because no way does Gendry feel the exact same way she feels about him and she might just pinch herself.

"How do you feel about me?" She asks quietly. Gendry looks at her and finds his crystal blue eyes bore into her storm grey ones.

"I love you, that's how I feel." He says it simply and she feels her pulse quicken, her breath shorten and her eyes widen.

"You love me?"

"In all your psychotic glory, certainly." He says flatly, retreating to that Gendry that always makes her laugh for laughing with her instead of at her. She lets out a laugh and swats him arm and grabs a pillow to attack him with. He finds himself laughing too and holds his arms up in defense while she continues her attack.

"Hey hey! Enough!" He grabs hold of her arms, pillow falling out of her hands and onto the floor, although they can't find it in either one of themselves to care. Their faces are barely inches apart and have his eyes always been so blue?

"You love me." She breathes out.

"I love you." He repeats, his face moving closer to hers.

She smiles gently,"I love you too."

Gendry's eyes hold all love and wonder in the world for her and only her.

He leans his forehead against hers,"You actually said that."

Arya laughs softly, shortly."I actually did because I actually do. I love you."

Gendry smiles,"I like hearing you say that."

Arya pulls her forehead from his and he instantly misses the warmth. "I'm glad, because now that I've started saying it, I'm not so sure I'm going to stop."

Gendry smiles and decides he likes the sound of that.

"I love you Arya Stark."

She smirks at him,"I know."

She leans forward and so does he and it's everything he's dreamed it would be and more. Her lips are soft and move slowly and softly against his and he's certain that she's his favorite feeling in the world.

* * *

Arya instantly decides that whatever had gone down with Lommy at the pub and whatever plans they had before they were here in each other's arms instantly pale in comparison.

Gendry isn't sure what it is about tonight that ensued so much discussion about his feelings, but he's not so sure he cares much with Arya in his arms after loving her the way he never thought he'd be able to.

After speaking about where they'd go from here and ultimately deciding they'd be together, which seemed pretty obvious to the both of them, they spoke about how long they've harbored these feelings for one another and why it took so long and how it all managed to happen in one night, which lead to the discovery in coincidental similarities in their nights. From her sister and friends asking her about her feelings to her brother and his friend asking him about his. From Lommy conveniently revealing how Gendry felt about Arya to Arya after Gendry found out how she felt about him from her brothers.

They think they might kill them all for interfering.

They think they might let them live for interfering.

They think they'll think about it later and decide what to do after all the love they're going to make to one another because why would they worry about anything or anyone else when they both have everything they've ever wanted laying naked in bed with each other.

* * *

Bella, shortly after Gendry had left, abandoned her post at the bar, picked up Lommy and Hot Pie and went to Sansa and Theon's flat to meet the others, where they were all discussing their parts in the plan and how everything went down.

Sansa's phone chimes and she reads the text and smiles down at her phone. 

"Arya can't make it tonight to drunk karaoke."

"I guess it's a good thing we're not actually doing drunk karaoke then." Jojen said.

"Speak for yourself, Reed." Theon said.

"Why can't she make it?" Mya asked.

"She said she's spending the night at Gendry's." Cheers sounded all throughout Sansa and Theon's apartment.

"How do we know this is different from the other times she spends the night at Gendry's apartment?" Meera asked.

"She put a winky face and an eggplant emoji at the end of her text. Arya and Gendry are getting down and doing the dirty tonight." Sansa smirked.

Bran grimaced but smiled at Arya and Gendry finally together. Mya and Bella winced as the ladder spoke,"Never say our little brothers name followed by those words within my hearing distance ever again."

They all laughed before Theon sobered up,"Do you think they know we did this?"

"I hope not. Arya would kill us." Jojen said.

"I think it'd be pretty hard for Arya to destroy us when she's getting destroyed herself." Lommy said suggestively earning varying looks of amusement, exasperation and a few grimaces.

"Why on Earth would you say that Lommy?"Mya asked.

Lommy smirked defiantly thinking back on his words from earlier that night,"Because I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'm so sorry for being so late with all of my submissions but it was so much fun to be able to participate in my first ever axg week!!! I ended this super late but felt like ending it which is all that matters. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed/enjoy!! Also on another note, I am working on an alternate version of my one-shot "It's about Time" where the prompt is the same and all that, just some changes in dialogue, way more angst(with a happy ending of course) per the inspiration of LoveRoqs and more in character characterizations for gendry and arya, cause they are two grumpy and stubborn babies and I really want to put emphasis on that lol. Anyways, now that I'm finished with that ramble that nobody asked for, have a great day!


End file.
